Mentiría
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: [One-Shot] Félix/Bridgette. Mentiría si no dijera que siento celos y mentiría tan sólo para estar a tu lado.


Desde que tenía conciencia de que la conocía la había rechazado de todas las formas posibles e incluso haberla llegado humillar, pero es que Bridgette llegaba a colmar su poca paciencia, sin embargo la semana pasada se había pasado de la raya.

Ese día desde muy temprano quería invitarle al teatro, dado que él odiaba ir al cine, pero éste le había dicho que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Félix- era la veinteava vez que lo llamaba. Respiro profundamente para voltear a verla -¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir?-

-Estoy tan seguro como mi odio por ti. ¿Eres estúpida o qué? Entiende que no te quiero cerca y nadie en su sano juicio amaría a una acosadora como tú- a Bridgette se le rompió lentamente su corazón y asintiendo se fue de ahí.

Los días pasaron y vio como la chica ya no se acercaba y si se topaban, ésta huía como alma que ve el diablo. Félix sentía como todo volvía a la normalidad e incluso sentía una pequeña felicidad. Pero no todo era lo que parecía, la pequeña muchachita se estaba compenetrando de lo más bien con Claude, aunque claramente al rubio no le importaba, para nada.

-Deberías ver tu cara- se jactó su kwami y éste le miro mal, no estaba de lo más bien para aguantar sus comentarios sarcástico.

-Cállate si es que no quiere comer queso-

Pero mentiría si no dijera como un mal sabor en su boca se posó al verlos, a los dos juntos paseando tomados de la mano, dedicándose una sonrisas tan bellas y únicas. Era imposible para él que tuviera celos, después de todo al él no le gustaba a ella ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, porque estaba actuando de esa manera, desde cuando él era el acosador. Obviamente no le tenía ni un poco de amor, no obstante las ganas de agarrar al castaño y lanzarlo desde la punta de la Torre Eiffel no se le agotaban.

No podía creer lo obsesivo que podría llegar a ser, la quería de vuelta, a su lado. Félix sabía que si la tenía de vuelta toda la rutina de que ella fuera su acosadora volvería a la normalidad y él la volvería a tratar mal, ese era el equilibrio del mundo ¿no?

Pero era muy estúpido para ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, la amaba, eso era claro pero no lo quería admitir y nunca lo haría. Pero ese día estalló.

-Oye Claude ¿vamos al teatro?- el rubio con sumo cuidado, los vio de soslayo, ¿sería posible que aquella chiquilla estaba utilizando las mismas entradas que le había ofrecido a él?

-Claro ¿por qué no? Me encanta el teatro- el castaño le abrazó, para luego darle un beso en la frente. Y la risita coqueta de la azabache fue el detonante de todos sus celos y su auto humillación. Con pasos determinantes y precisos se acercó a ellos dos, para luego tomar del brazo a Bridgette y separarlos del abrazo.

-¡Se supone que yo iba ir al teatro!- reclamo, mirándola con todo la ira posible. Todos se asombraron que el chico rubio fuera el que estuviera pidiendo ir con la azabache, sin embargo había una personita que no entendía que eran celos o quizás sí, pero no de esa manera. Bridgette se sonrojo y miro a Claude, después a Félix y nuevamente a Claude. Ahora todo tenía sentido, siempre había sido un estorbo, por eso siempre los vigilaba y su mirada de odio.

-Lo siento Félix... yo no pensé en ti... lo lamento tanto, si gustas puedes tomar mis entradas-

-¿Qué?- las tomó, aunque se encontraba un poco confundido.

-Claro... es por eso que me odiabas, como soy amiga de Claude, mal pensaste nuestra relación, ¡ay me siento tan tonta por haberme fijado en ti!- se hablaba a sí misma la pequeña azabache.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Bridgette?-

-No tienes que hacerte el desentendido, ya me di cuenta que eres gay y te gusta Claude. No me molesta en absoluto, es decir, era un poco obvio. Yo fui la que no me di cuenta-

Todos se comenzaron a reír de la situación y su buena amiga Melody la saco del embrollo que había formado. Claude con un poco de risa se acercó para susurrarle.

-Lo siento, amigo. Pero ella se tardará en darse cuenta que te gusta, una lástima porque así tengo más ventajas- Félix se sorprendió, pero lo dio una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Sabes que los amigos gay tiene más privilegios? No sé... como verla en ropa interior- así, el rubio se marchó, declarándole la guerra a ese castaño. Después de todo, mentiría si no dijera que tenías unas ganas de aprovechar su nueva situación.


End file.
